narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryu Hatake
This is Inkblackfeather's property. So get off my property-hippittiy-hoppity. If you'd like to read the story of how she and Kakashi met again, go to this link. It will be updated as frequently as possible, so enjoy the story and come back often. https://docs.google.com/document/d/1N2Piavli9XDZ5l8kwL8mbK5bZxxOHiaG_00nAPMZj0Q/edit?usp=sharing "A small drop of water can create the biggest ripple." -Karina Hatake (Part of the speech when Kakashi became the 6th Hokage) "I've lost myself helping others find themselves." -Karina Hatake (To Kakashi when they first met) Karina Hatake (カリナはたけ Hatake Karina) is the proud wife of 6th Hokage Kakashi Hatake. She is one of the most powerful people with the brightest minds of all the Konohagakure. Her name, (Karina) is taken from Okarina. Background Karina has the Ying and Yang dragon inside her. As the tailed beasts, they are monsters, and somehow Karina was born with two beasts. No, her grandparents cursed her with them. That was only because the dragons were too powerful to exist in reality. They had to put it into an unborn child to make them calm. That was exactly what they did. After, she joined the academy, where she met Kakashi. She completed the academy at the same time as Kakashi, even though she was one year below him. They always were together, even though they got separated when the 'teams' were made. She always tried her best in the academy- while holding back many things. She knew her power was over the top, and she didn't want to draw too much attention to her, even though she was a 3-year-old entrance to the academy. She always got A+, leaving all tests with a full %100, making her one of the brightest minds on earth. Karina one day was tapping into her ability, heading to the unknown. She also had no idea that the Ying and Yang dragons existed inside her. So, when she used their power on accident, she went wild. She forgot about everything, her mind being possessed by them. She resulted in enormous damage, killing many. Including her family. (And that's the reason why so many Hatake's are dead) The only ones left in the Hatake clan were her, Kakashi and his father. After years of pressure and pain, Karina decided to suicide. After going to her favorite cliff, she was about to attempt suicide by throwing herself off the cliff. But, Kakashi found her, grabbing her by the shoulder. Karina used a switching Jutsu (one she made) that replaces you with a shadow clone. Her clone fell off the cliff as she ran as fast as she could from that one cliff. In Naruto, Shippuden, she returned to the Konohakgure, reuniting with old friends, including Kakashi, eventually getting married to him. Appearance Karina has short, brown hair with pale lips, pinkish-red eyes. She wears her own styled clothing, a black vest. Personality Karina is a loner, strict, follows every order or deifies it, coming from a strict family. She loves to read and go to the forest to practice her moves. If you get to know her, what she shows is a shell, and she's really depressed and breaking, wishing for some who could understand her. She is a tough nut to break, almost never showing her true side to people. She only lets herself showcase her real side to Kakashi so far. Usually, she is a silent, bored person, waiting for a mission, or practices on her abilities. She usually reads knowledgeable books, unlike Kakashi, (Which she always smack his head with his book when he's reading it). Ninjitsu TBA Taijutsu TBA Bukujitsu TBA Brains TBA Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Character